Ganymede
|diameter = 5,268.2 km |gravity = 0.146 g |yearlength = 7.15 days |atmosphere = Trace |temperature = *70 K *110 K *152 K |denonym = Ganymedian/Ganymedean |species = Human |government = United Nations |type=Moon |name= Ganymede • Sol Vc}}Ganymede is the seventh satellite of Jupiter and the largest moon in the Sol system. It is one of the "Galilean moons", the four largest moons of Jupiter that were discovered by Galileo Galilei. It is the only moon with any magnetosphere, ability to deflect charged ionizing radiation, making it the only place where dome-grown crops stood a chance in Jupiter's harsh radiation belt besides Callisto. It can be thought of as a place of harvest, and definitely a lynch pin in food economy in the belt. Large mirrors were placed around the moon, most likely to supply the Sun's light to the surface for crop growth. It claims the lowest amount of birth defects and stillbirths. This being the case many women come to Ganymede to deliver. It is the center of what made human expansion to the outer planets possible. History Background Ganymede Station was one of the first permanent human settlements in the outer planets, built as a long term colony with large domes filled with food crops. It was known as the safest station in the Jovian system, and many humans from other colonies traveled to Ganymede to deliver their babies. Eros Incident Revolt During the Eros incident a revolt ended with sixteen dead. Ganymede Incident After the Ganymede incident and the ensuing battle above Ganymede, Ganymede Station was destroyed. Due to logistical issues it took a great deal of time to evacuate citizens from the station, often relegating those who escaped to months aboard-ship with nowhere to dock as refugees. Media Images 1 = Ganymede comparison.jpg|Comparison: Earth / Luna / Ganymede Jupiter Moons.jpg|Comparison: Jupiter's Galilean moons File:Ganymede with some Jupiter.jpg|With Jupiter from File:Ganymede before incident.jpg|From before the Ganymede Incident S02E10-042.png S02E10-043.png S02E10-044.png S02E10-045.png |-| Images 2 (Mirror) = The following is a close-up and wide-angle view of the space mirrors in Ganymede orbit. It was designed to cast light on the agricultural domes, which serves as the "bread basket" to the Outer Planets. File:Mirror-xcu.png|Extreme Close-Up of Mirror during the Battle of Ganymede in File:Mirror-cu.png|Closeup of mirror breaking up from Heads-Up Display (HUD) File:Mirror-wide.png|Wide-angle of mirror breaking up from helmet File:Mirror breaking up over Ganymede.jpg|Mirror destroyed File:Wreckage on surface of Ganymede.jpg|Mirror wreckage on the surface of Ganymede |-| Videos= File:The_Expanse_Ganymede_Incident Trivia * was a Trojan boy of great beauty whom Zeus (Greek equivalent of Jupiter) carried away to be his lover and to be the cupbearer to the gods. A cupbearer, is a high-ranking member of the royal court. He had the job of filling the king's cup, namely a food-taster who tested the safety of anything that passed by the king's mouth. Due to his proximity, he was privy to many of his majesty's secrets. External links * on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:Moons Category:Outer planets Category:Sol system Category:Stations